I Cried
by montypython203
Summary: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Rose awakes to a strange noise in the middle of the night. But what is making it? And why is the Doctor acting so defensive?


_Title: I Cried_

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Rose awakes to a strange noise in the middle of the night. But what is making it? And why is the Doctor acting so defensive?  
_

_Spoilers: The Shakespeare Code, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! No, I own nothing ... I am from Barcelona ..._

_Author's Note: I was bored to death doing my Religion assignment, when suddenly this hit me._

**I Cried**

_"Wait 'til you read Book 7. I cried." _- The Doctor (**The Shakespeare Code**)

It was the middle of the night on the TARDIS. Rose had been sleeping soundly, when suddenly, she woke up. She heard a noise coming from somewhere. She got out of bed and, putting on her dressing gown, made her way out of her room.

She wandered down the corridor towards the source of the sound. Now that she was getting closer, she could hear it better. It sounded like … crying?

_The Doctor must have left the TV on_, Rose thought. She turned a corner and entered the living room. A fire was burning, and there, sitting on the couch, was the Doctor, crying his eyes out.

"Oh no," said Rose. "Doctor, are you okay?" The Doctor looked up and, having seen Rose, stood up and wiped his face.

"Yeah, what, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he said. Rose looked at him doubtfully.

"You've been crying," said Rose.

"No I haven't," said the Doctor. "Well, yes I have. Um, you see, I was peeling an onion …"

"Doctor, you don't have to pretend," said Rose. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Y-you do?" asked the Doctor. Rose walked up to the Doctor and smiled.

"I know today was tough," she said. "Watching those aliens getting reunited with their family must have been really hard on you, not having a family of your own."

"Huh?… Oh, right, yes," stammered the Doctor. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well, I want you to know that I'm here for you, you know, if you ever want to talk about it," said Rose.

"Er, thanks," said the Doctor. Rose went to leave, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed a book lying on the couch.

"What's that?" she asked innocently.

"What's what?" said the Doctor, stepping in front of the book.

"That … that book," said Rose, pointing.

"Oh! Oh, _that!_" said the Doctor. "Oh, it's nothing. Really boring complicated Time Lord stuff."

"Oh really?" said Rose, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor quickly nodded. Rose had had enough. She quickly leaned down and picked up the book.

"Rose, no!" cried the Doctor, but it was too late.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," said Rose. "Ha, my mum gave this too me last time I visited. I reckon it's the best book in the series."

"Yeah, definitely," said the Doctor. Rose eyed him suspiciously.

"_This _is why you were crying?" she said. "What part of this could possibly make you cry?"

"Um, I dropped it on my toe," said the Doctor. "It's a big book, you know." Rose didn't believe him. She looked at the book, and noticed a bookmark sticking out of it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out myself," she said. Before the Doctor could stop her, she opened the book up to the marked page and scanned through it.

"Seven Harrys … Voldemort … bla bla bla …" she murmured. She then reached the section that had been mildly shocking to her, and smiled. The page was splattered with what were definitely teardrops.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Rose, please, I can explain …" began the Doctor.

"_Hedwig?_" said Rose. "You cried because Hedwig…"

"Don't say it!" exclaimed the Doctor. "She was a beautiful bird, how could J.K. Rowling do that to her?"

"Bloody hell," said Rose. "You _are _soft. I mean, it might have been understandable of you were crying about Fred, or Lupin, or even Colin Creevey, but…"

"What!" cried the Doctor. "They die too?!"

"Oops," said Rose, covering her mouth.

"Great, thanks a lot," said the Doctor.

"Sorry," said Rose. "But seriously … Hedwig?"


End file.
